legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 February 2013
12:02 hia again 12:02 Hello. 12:18 :O MARTYN DID ANOTHER PARADY! 12:20 Of what? 12:21 Let it out :l 12:22 Hmm, cool. 12:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Of0k-NFqC7E&list=UUhnz1eAo9SfuDfqFZt1KFtA&index=1 12:24 12:24 Ooops 12:24 thats not martyn 12:24 NOT MARTYN 12:24 Its gamechap 12:26 Indeed. 12:26 xD 12:26 I was just on Martyns page and I forgott I swiched to gamechap 12:26 12:27 So you did. 12:27 8-l 12:34 hi 12:34 hey 12:34 Hello, Edawg. 12:37 hey chip 12:37 whats up? 12:38 The Maelstrom. 12:38 thats a shame 12:39 yes 12:39 Well Technicly not 12:40 The Nexus is up 12:40 The Maelstrom is down 12:42 much better 12:42 go nexus 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:42 12:43 12:43 12:43 12:43 12:43 12:43 hehe 12:44 Who would win Buxx Lightyear or Batman? 12:44 *Buzz 12:45 Batman. 12:59 obviously batman 12:59 batman always wins 01:29 Helo Mythrun 01:32 Hi Hollis 01:32 Hi. 01:33 Im playing with a TARDIS in vanilla MC 01:46 01:46 Tardis is fun 01:49 hia 01:49 hey 01:49 TARDIS IN MC 01:49 Its such simple mechanics but I love it 01:50 Hello, Ladeback. 01:50 Aloha 01:52 Has anyone seen sean11 on here recently 01:52 nope 01:52 never heard of em 01:53 I joined this wiki recently cause I seen he was looking for me on here 01:53 you seen? 01:53 01:53 I googled my lu name in it came up with results from this site 01:53 *and 01:54 so i "seen" it from search results 01:54 *saw 01:55 pretty sure seen works 01:56 maybe its just local dialect here 01:56 it is 01:56 It was kinda enforced by Alcom 01:57 what was enforced? 01:57 the grammer Nazi 01:57 now i want to double check that grammar 01:57 01:57 i love a good grammar policing 01:59 according to dictionary.com 02:00 see: to perceive by means of computer seen: past particle of see 02:00 it works 02:00 ok 02:01 i has to double check cause we say a lot of weird things in hawaii that makes perfect sense to us 02:01 *had 02:01 I am there to it makes sence to me 02:01 I always liked Pigin 02:02 Oh yes I frogott to tell you 02:02 i never did, we weren't allowed at home 02:02 I lived in hawaii all my life 02:02 i think you told me 02:02 oh 02:03 didnt you move or do you still there? 02:03 *live 02:03 no 02:03 I moved about 6 months ago 02:03 Where do you live now? 02:03 Cal 02:04 Why did you move? 02:04 Work 02:04 ahh 02:04 Hia Hikai 02:04 ah, what do you do for work? 02:04 hia 02:05 Nothing right now as I am a minor but Im old enought to get a job when I want one what I meant by work was parents work 02:05 oh, got it 02:06 i forget that most people here are minors 02:07 some are to small to be minors 02:08 In my opinion 02:08 but most of them have been ban 02:08 in a most unfortunate event long ago 02:08 i've been looking for a game to fill the void left by lego universe and I found a game that has some of the things I was looking for 02:08 what was it? 02:09 Spiral Knights. ever heard of it? 02:09 heard it mentioned on Steam chatroms never played it before though 02:11 its pretty good. I'm a really casual gamer. I don't really like hardcore games. i like something easy and fun. I liked how in LU there was common areas where people would gather and chat and trade. It's like that in Spiral Knights 02:11 *were. grammar police 02:12 02:12 Me too 02:12 I don't carte for call of duty and such 02:12 but I can play them if Im invited to 02:13 I like OS games more 02:13 the only thing i dont like about the game is that it's one of those that make you want to spend real money to get things you want. Weapons and armor don't drop. only the materials need to craft them 02:13 such as MC LU GoIO TF2 or Wow 02:13 02:15 Most of my time spent in LU was trading so This game has filled that void pretty good. I'm still learning the economy, but i'm getting there. making some money. 02:15 :o 02:16 I like that feeling 02:16 earning and spending 02:16 gotta spend to earn 02:16 as they say 02:18 02:18 the characters, armor, and weapons are pretty cool 02:18 on? 02:18 or what? 02:18 Spiral Knights 02:18 Spiral Knights 02:18 mhmm 02:18 hmm 02:18 well im working on a bionicle skin :3 02:18 Hikai hows the server going? 02:19 not letting people on :\ 02:19 havent really worked on it that much 02:19 homework skin and tekkit and laziness 02:22 hello? 02:22 no ones talking its n ackward silence.. 02:22 so many people.. but barely that much talk 02:22 HHHhmmmmm... the mystery of chat. 02:22 8-l 02:23 Indeed. 02:23 dont ask about airplane food 02:23 02:23 LOL 02:24 ...How about that tricycle food? 02:25 mean your questions 02:25 How About That Nexus Food? 02:25 trycicle food... rubbery gross and very disgusting 02:25 ooh polt thats good 02:25 TOFURKY! 02:25 02:25 d: 02:25 *D: 02:26 wurt? 02:26 are you scared of tofurky? 02:26 *hides* 02:26 lol 02:26 fills the rooom with tofurky* 02:26 troolololololol 02:26 no escaping gotta eat through it! 02:27 nomnomnomn is whgat could get your through it 02:28 Use the force. 02:28 I shall not ESCAPE 02:28 xD 02:28 Stupid security brought me back :l 02:28 Hia 02:29 polt im putting more tofurky in the chat :3 (- (-(- -)-)-) 02:29 hia 02:29 like my group of ninjae? 02:29 Minecraft is epic 02:29 yes 02:29 just like me 02:29 =D 02:29 ooh nice avvie 02:29 Hello, MSD. 02:29 I love spam 02:29 i hate spam 02:29 Chippy, explain my avvie please 02:29 Spam is bad. 02:29 No, the other side of it 02:29 I hate spam 02:30 always have 02:30 spam musubi 02:30 MSD's avvie means that although his picture is against spam, he is not. 02:30 02:30 I lived in the land of spam and I hated it 02:30 Mythrun knows that pretty well =D 02:30 i only like it in musubi 02:30 oh 02:30 i cant eat it by itself 02:30 miffwun 02:30 Mmmmmmm Rice and seaweed 02:31 so a tofu packet? >:) 02:31 O_O 02:31 My family loves it. They could eat it for breakfast everyday 02:31 polt + tofu = death 02:31 what 02:31 they eat spam? 02:31 i think that stuff lives 02:31 its gross 02:31 But spam is bad. 02:31 it doesnt even roll! 02:31 Well were talking a bout Hawaiian culture 02:32 i mean cmon who doesnt lkike this 02:32 Spam is a big part of it 02:32 what 02:32 so in hawaii do they spam, alot? 02:32 No 02:32 everyday 02:32 Well 02:32 opposite peoplez 02:32 They eat it 02:32 So do you get cans of meat thrown into your mailbox by anonymous users? 02:32 02:32 nice 02:32 xD 02:32 sweet! 02:32 is it meat? 02:32 YES 02:32 yes 02:33 like a milkman 02:33 but a spamman 02:33 Probably not. 02:33 spam is meat 02:33 the spam-man 02:33 its something like balogney or something 02:33 LOL 02:33 That's what they want you to think. 02:33 I loved hawaii it was lovely 02:33 just like hot dogs 02:33 YAY 02:33 I rely loved whale season 02:34 finished my red skin 02:34 its a bionicle 02:34 Oooooh is it red 02:34 because it always is 02:34 did you change anything? 02:34 red whoever does not like red shall perish by blues torture 02:34 or do you keep lying 02:34 ill show nyou my skin on a server 02:35 i keep making skins becuz i always change or make it diff 02:35 idk why 02:35 just cant stay with one forever 02:35 Thats not a good tactic 02:35 well im really onto bionicle right now so ill make a bionicle skin 02:35 like is SOMEONE is making a banner for you for the LUC Project HE cant find you official skin 02:36 ? 02:36 im not in or related to luc anymore 02:36 I know 02:36 hunter removed me all traces besides comments 02:36 even my bestiful town 02:36 That was because you didn't do anything 02:37 zactly 02:38 *EXactly 02:38 but i was on the inactive list then removed 02:38 zactly for me 02:38 >:l 02:38 tlop? 02:38 ih 02:38 : 02:39 hlko 02:39 jokop 02:39 done 02:39 afk 02:43 i was speaking backards >.> 02:43 xD 02:44 back 02:44 and butter than ever! 02:44 butter 02:44 butterscorch 02:45 uhh i hink hez gone mad he cant type better 02:45 hehehe 02:46 good butter best 02:46 NOOOOOOOOO 02:59 brb dinner 03:11 Hello, JFG. 03:11 Hi 03:12 ... 03:14 It's always silent here. 03:14 Yeah...i just noticed that...kinda....weird... 03:15 03:16 i would be talking....but...im...shy... xD 03:17 Take your time. We're always silent. 03:17 dont be 03:17 shy is the enmy of chat 03:17 well i think 03:17 Lol... 03:17 hmm 03:17 yes t is 03:17 ........... 03:17 *it 03:18 xD 03:18 i feel...weird...since this is my first time...being here... 03:18 Well, welcome to the wiki. 03:18 We hope you enjoy your stay. 03:19 Thanks! 03:19 Gotta go. Back later. 03:19 Ill try to be here...everyday... if i have time... 03:19 bye 03:19 Ok... Bye 03:20 well you have to when she says "enjoy your stay" she means your staying forever 03:20 xD 03:20 ...? 03:20 zactlky 03:20 zactly 03:20 No, Hikai, that's not what I mean. 03:20 orly? 03:20 03:21 xD i have no idea of what yall are talking about... 03:21 03:21 btw she always ALWAYS says hello, username 03:22 Who? o.O 03:22 chippy 03:22 Oh 03:22 so it may annoy you 03:23 Lol No...i dont hate...im ver cheerful! ^_^ 03:23 *verry 03:23 03:23 uhh i thought it was annoying and not many people get me annoyed on chats besides sapmmers 03:23 i got blocked...and i have no idea how i can acctally talk again! 03:24 ? 03:24 wut 03:24 I was blocked...but idk why i can talk...in the chat 03:24 Lol sorry im werid... :3 03:24 ???????? 03:24 ._. 03:24 you confuse me very much 03:25 Lol Sorry 03:26 dont be sorry its good thing 03:26 well i think 03:26 uhh yah 03:26 ok, so someone blocked me...and when you are blocked,you cant get inside a chat..and im blocked...and i dont know how i got in this chat... 03:26 this wiki? 03:27 Um...ya its good to be weird..instead of Boring and normal...And not this one..The Lego Ninjago One 03:27 ohh then you ca get on that chat? :O 03:27 I think 03:27 maybe a un-block perhaps? 03:28 I hope...but they blocked me because ...im kinda ....nvm...How old are you....because then..you might block me...and then...i be sad...i was relly sad when they blocked me 03:28 ? 03:29 ._. \ 03:29 xD 03:29 umm....just..forget it... 03:29 you make no snese... 03:29 *sneese 03:29 *sense 03:29 03:30 Oh....Umm...How old are ya? 03:30 (JW) 03:30 no telling its prized info 03:30 oh ok...well..just because i told my age...they blocked me :'( 03:31 .... 03:31 ages are prized and not to be told 03:31 I was just 1 year less than the guy who blocked me 03:31 Oh/...well since i was new, i didnt know 03:33 weird 03:34 Yeah... 03:34 Sooo.... 03:34 u play mc? 03:35 i know wat it is but i have to pay to buy it... But i would like 2 play it 03:41 Im lonely... 03:47 its fun 03:47 theres a demo now 03:47 its free 03:49 Oh can ya send me a link? 03:49 uhh do minecraft.net 03:49 it takjes you to the website theres demo and stuff 03:49 Btw,HAPPY VALANTINES DAY!!! 03:49 03:49 03:49 dont do the creepey smile :O 03:50 Which one? :o 03:50 the 03:50 Why? Its not creepy...i think its cute :3 ^^ 03:51 ^^ i think thats eveil if you dont think its creepy 03:51 its a spy for the maelstrom! 03:51 Maelstom? o.O 03:51 wut 03:51 non-LU-er? 03:52 NNnnnonoinnininininin 03:52 Wat/ 03:52 LU? 03:52 So i have to register and then play the demo? 03:52 yes 03:52 or classic 03:53 wich imo is more funner 03:53 Oh...Ok im singning up 03:54 03:54 demo and clasic are both freee 03:55 Oh cool! 03:55 classic has servers like ctf lava survival and zombie survival but demo is more up to date wioth normal mc and has more stuiff 03:57 Oh..? Now you are confusing me... o.O 03:57 Do you know text language? because its kinda hard to write the complete word ' 03:58 uhh i can wriyte just sloppy and sommi good at typing 03:58 *semi 03:59 Oh...btw, i have to go to sleep...soon....School tomrow... 04:00 im on bvreak 04:00 last day till next week of school 04:00 or wahetve 04:01 Lol LUCKY! But...i have to go...Ill try to get on tomorow around this time...If possible... 07:07 Helloooo! 04:01 hey 04:15 hia 04:15 r u new? 04:15 or returning? 04:17 hi 04:17 New 04:17 i guess 04:17 I did play LU 04:18 It was a super fun and awesome game by the way 04:18 04:18 wel good 04:18 You too I guess 04:18 you kinda came at a slow time of the day 04:18 Aww 04:18 There are more people on? 04:18 people ussually join chag later in the day 04:18 04:18 yes 04:18 The wiki is active 04:19 Oh that could be fun 04:19 it is 04:19 Hope I meet someone I use to know here 04:19 That would be so cool 04:19 we all kinda work on our own projects 04:19 I know 04:19 like LNA? 04:19 who did you used to know 04:19 yes 04:19 or BUILD 04:19 or LUC 04:19 Is that still on 04:20 I haven't heard about LNA in a while 04:20 yeah that probrobly failed as all other like that have done 04:21 What about Lego Tales? 04:21 but some like BUILD that hjave addapted are going well 04:21 Brick told me that is his new thing 04:21 never heard of LEGO Tales so thats probrobly not a good sign 04:21 I played the Beta 04:21 04:22 well mabe it is a good sign 04:22 most of us play other games on steam or MC now 04:22 Did you know a new LU is coming in 2014? 04:22 Well not LU 2 04:22 Actually NO 04:22 A Lego MMO 04:22 actually no 04:22 By Funcom thats a good thing because it could be on Steam 04:23 Weve known from the first day it was releaced first of all 04:23 04:23 and there are 2 MMOS comming second of all 04:23 Well 04:23 If youve come to twll us about that MMO weve knows for months now 04:23 The owner of Lego did say they will focus on video games so.. 04:23 04:24 afk one sec 04:24 Okay cool 04:28 :l 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:52 04:52 04:52 05:55 Hia 05:56 Hi. 05:57 I went snowtubing yester day 05:57 05:57 Snow is cold 05:57 I got back today 05:57 I like warm 05:57 You go like 18mi a hr 05:58 brb 06:32 hello 06:32 Hello 06:32 I might know how to open the LU Character create 06:32 I am working on it 06:32 06:33 You see, the character create isnt really online 06:33 its just connected to your account 06:33 if you can remove that account control 06:33 and change something that if you start legouniversre.exe 06:33 not the login starts but char. create 06:33 it might work 06:34 hello 06:35 hi 06:35 06:35 ooh sounds fun 06:35 hia 06:35 @Hikai, I hope I can make it working 06:35 06:35 resozing tyextures for a skin 06:35 06:35 Oh 06:35 *reszing textures 06:36 nope I am working on let the char create from LU work 06:36 and your thing i hope if it worksw i could create characters 06:36 well im talking about what your doing and what im doing 06:36 what shirt? 06:36 Oh ok 06:36 Ehhm... 06:36 nexus pod astrounaut 06:37 ill do ne of those when im done with mine 06:37 06:37 look guys this are the camera settings from HappyFlower : 06:37 # HF 06:37 HF_AUTOSAVE_TIME=1:5 06:37 HF_DEFAULT_CAMERA=1:0 06:37 HF_CAMERA_MOVE_SPEED=3:1.0 06:37 HF_CAMERA_ROTATE_SPEED=3:1.0 06:37 HF_CAMERA_ZOOM_SPEED=3:1.0 06:37 HF_SPLINE_SUBDIVIDE=1:10 06:37 06:37 @Hikai, thx 06:38 i might do a vanda darkflame... 06:38 I already modded the LU login screen 06:38 LOL 06:38 so many things your doing,... i guess you like filez? 06:39 yeah 06:39 but I am not extracting them 06:40 I am just trying to get the original files working 06:40 06:40 sounds like hard work but fun 07:12 so good 07:13 ... 07:15 i found somehting 07:15 yes? 07:15 but you probably wont care becuz i know but i dc 07:15 well, i resized and lu sword and it looks the same as hunters 07:16 thats all im saying 07:16 07:16 SHUT UP 07:16 jjust saying 07:17 RAGE 07:23 07:23 hi brick 07:23 07:23 i warned yoi 07:23 my computer lost batery right as I said that I didn't rage 07:23 that was perfectly timed xD 07:23 mhmmm 07:24 Mhhmmmmyeah 07:24 wanna screenshot of my skin when im done adding this sword to my pack? 07:24 ok.. 07:24 whyd he leave? 07:25 beware it IS resized 07:29 i want a troll pvp server it says fighting will result in ban 07:29 but its pvp! 08:05 sigh.. 08:22 Heylo? 08:22 08:22 Hello? 08:22 Guys 08:22 ... 08:22 ? 08:22 08:22 ? 08:22 Uh 08:42 Howdy 08:42 http://rioforce.wordpress.com/2013/02/15/watch-out-world/ 08:43 Anybody Here? 08:43 08:44 Hey 08:45 Hi bye. 08:48 http://rioforce.wordpress.com/2013/02/15/cousin-itt/ 08:48 New render. 08:49 Anyone? 08:49 08:56 No talk? -.- 08:56 ProfessorBrickkeeper & M.U.T.T. 08:59 Hello Rio. 09:01 Click my links? 09:02 09:02 Yes. 09:02 Ok 09:02 Just makin sure. 09:02 Anything new on PB? I noticed that some members have been kicked from the list... 09:03 Such as Busy City Guy, Ben, and Underbuild... 09:07 Well Underbuild actually decided to resign. 09:09 Ah 09:09 Looks like the team is falling apart. 09:11 No. 09:16 hi 09:18 Hey 09:20 Hey Rio! 09:20 09:21 hia Adventurere! 09:21 09:21 09:21 Just downloaded some Wii Mouse Cursors, XD, now my mouse cursor looks like the wii! 09:21 09:22 huh? 09:22 NM 09:22 09:22 09:22 Well, I GTG 09:22 09:22 afk watching DW 09:22 09:22 TTYL 09:26 D: 09:26 I missed him/ 09:29 yup :l 09:43 Hi Hunter 09:55 Hey 10:02 ... 10:08 What? 10:14 ... 10:17 ... 11:41 Heylo 11:41 HELLO 11:41 ANYONE 11:41 PLZ 11:41 SOME1 11:41 Hello, ESL. 11:41 Wanna join my mc server 11:41 I don't play Minecraft. Sorry. 11:42 ok 11:50 back 11:50 PIE IS FUN 11:51 SO ARE CAPS 11:51 Welcome back, Lost. 11:51 Chum is fum. 11:51 LOL 2013 02 15